Conociendo nuestro futuro
by Nefertari 10
Summary: El equipo siete se encuentra con unos visititantes del futuro y estos les contaran sucesos de sus vidas que deben ser cambiados.


Al fin aprendí como poner esta nota.

Es una historia de mi pareja favorita de Naruto, un Sasusaku que tenía escrito y no había sacado el tiempo de colgar aquí.

La historia la había colgado en otra página hace algún tiempo, pero ahora le hice unas pequeñas correcciones.

Los personajes no son míos, solo los uso para diversión de todos.

**CONOCIENDO NUESTRO FUTURO**

Era un claro día de primavera en la aldea de konoha, todos los aldeanos estaban en sus labores diarias, los niños jugaban los jóvenes disfrutaban del hermoso día soleado, algunos practicaban sus técnicas de combate, otros simplemente se dedicaban a descansar y disfrutar de la era de paz que se vivía, todos de sentían en paz y armonía, excepto dos hermanos, para ser más exactos dos de los hermanos Uchiha quienes en ese momento se encontraban en medio del bosque enfrascados en una pequeña discusión.

Himeko la segunda hija del clan Uchiha de 12 años y su hermano menor Sasuke de 5 años discutían alrededor de un raro pergamino mientras tomaban posiciones extrañas con sus manos.

Te digo Himeko que así no se realiza la posición, lo estás haciendo mal y tenemos que hacerlo los dos de la misma forma.

No me digas que está mal niño tonto yo leí perfectamente la explicación y eres tu el que se equivoca en la segunda posición de manos, tienes que corregirla.

Estaban tan enfrascados en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta que pequeñas gotas de sangre de los dedos que habían rasgado anteriormente cayeron en el pergamino que se encontraba en el suelo antes de tiempo, al momento que vieron una extraña luz color naranja fue que Sasuke reacciono alarmado.

Himeko que está pasando, que sucede porque hay una luz naranja se supone que debía ser de color rojo intenso y no hemos terminado el jutsu, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

No lo sé Sasuke pero sujétate a mí y cálmate parece que de alguna forma se activo el jutsu antes de tiempo y ya no podemos dar marcha atrás, tenemos que esperar a ver qué pasa para tratar de remediarlo, solo no te separes porque no sabemos dónde apareceremos y tenemos que estar juntos.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos la extraña luz fue despareciendo hasta extinguirse por completo y los niños nuevamente pudieron observar el lugar en el que ahora se encontraban.

Bueno hermanito creo que después de todo no ha sido nada grave estamos en el mismo lugar de antes y no veo nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero no había terminado de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando escucharon varias voces que se acercaban a ellos, se apresuraron en tomar nuevamente el pergamino y esconderlo mientras los voces se acercaban mas y mas, no estaban tan lejos de su casa y al parecer habían perdido la noción del tiempo, lo que menos necesitaban era que su hermano mayor Itachi los encontrara con ese pergamino en las manos, o lo que sería mucho peor que se encontraran con su padre porque en ese caso sí que estarían en graves problemas.

Pero cuando al fin llegaron a donde ellos estaban la confusión que reino en el lugar fue grande, delante de ellos se encontraban cuatro personas tres hombres y una mujer, el problema es que los que se encontraban en frente suyo les eran personas muy familiares, de hecho tan familiares como de toda la vida, solo que un poco por no decir mucho más jóvenes por lo menos tres de ellos que debían tener solo unos dos años más que Itachi y el otro la edad de su padre, ambos estaban bastante confundidos, Himeko estaba tratando de pesar algo rápido para salir de ese lio pero hubo algo que hizo que todo aquello cayera hasta el fondo.

Al ver a los extraños el pequeño Sasuke actuó como todo niño lo haría dejando totalmente desconcertados a todos los presentes. Salió corriendo hacia ellos y se abrazo a la pierna de la chica diciendo a gritos:

Mamaaaaaaaaaaa…. Papaaaaaaaaaaaa… yo no hice nada, todo fue culpa de himeko ella me obligo, yo no quería se los juro.

Íbamos de regreso a la aldea luego de nuestro entrenamiento diario, el dobe al lado de Kakashi molestándonos a todos con su ruidosa conversación esta vez acerca de no sé cuantos platos de ramén que se iba a comer, yo iba con Sakura a mi lado hacia un año que había vuelto a la aldea y seis meses que habíamos empezado a salir juntos, nos dirigíamos primero a mi casa para tomar algo de dinero e ir a almorzar, cuando entramos al claro del bosque que está cerca de la entrada a la villa Uchiha nos encontramos con dos niños bastante extraños, una era una niña de cabello largo y negro con ojos de un verde que se me hacía muy familiar, pero eso no fue lo que me extraño sino el chico que se encontraba a su lado, era menor que ella de cabello negro como la noche, ojos de un negro profundo iguales a los que veía todas las mañanas frente al espejo, era como estarme viendo a mi mismo en mi infancia y al parecer mis compañeros también se habían dado cuenta de la situación.

Sasuke teme!, que está pasando ese niño es igualito a ti, parece que te hubieran clonado.

Luego la confusión aumento, no solo en mi sino también en todos los presente, el niño salió corriendo hacia nosotros, se abrazo a la pierna de Sakura y lo que dijo nos dejo helados, nos llamo mamá y papá.

Mamá? - dijo ella con confusión en su voz - Sasuke que es esto, que está pasando porque este niño me llama de esa forma.

Hmm yo como voy a saberlo.

Sin avisarle a nadie, Sasuke tomo al pequeño por el cuello y lo miro con esos ojos que harían correr de miedo a cualquiera.

Explícate –le dijo al niño - quien eres y porque nos llamas de esa forma.

¡Kakashi sensei – dijo Naruto al oído de su maestro - haga algo o el teme va a desaparecer a ese pobre niño!

Suelta a mi hermano – dijo Himeko con un tono de voz seco - yo puedo explicar lo que está sucediendo pero no le hagas daño.

Sasuke basta ya –dijo Kakashi - suéltalo, es solo un niño, además vamos a escuchar lo que nos quiere decir esta señorita.

Oye yo no soy un niño – dijo el pequeño con una mirada seria y fría, digna de su progenitor - ya tengo 5 años.

Sensei con esa mirada ese niño sí que parece hijo del teme – dijo Naruto.

Sasuke por favor – dijo Sakura mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su novio - suelta al niño, debe haber una explicación lógica para que estos niños estén aquí así que vamos a escucharla, porque mejor no nos dicen quienes son y que hacen aquí le dijo a Himeko mientras Sasuke ponía al pequeño en el suelo.

Está bien les diré toda la verdad porque perece que vamos a necesitar de su ayuda para poder arreglar el desastre que hicimos.

Mi nombre es Himeko y este es mi hermano Sasuke, somos hijos de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

QUEEEE, hijos del dobe y Sakura chan? esos es imposible, oye teme eres un pervertido, cuando tuviste hijos con Sakura que no nos dimos cuenta.

Naruto cállate y deja que terminen de hablar para que podamos entender todo esto - dijo Kakashi mientras veía como Sasuke agarraba a una Sakura impresionada y a punto del desmayo.

Como iba diciendo somos sus hijos, pero no somos de esta época, al parecer hemos viajado en el tiempo, aunque no a la época que queríamos.

Que quieren decir con eso, no se puede viajar en el tiempo, eso es imposible –dijo Sasuke.

Porque mejor no nos sentamos y nos cuentan toda la historia para así poder entender de qué va todo esto, dijo Sakura ya un poco recuperada de la impresión, mientras todos tomaban asiento en la hierba.

Si se puede viajar en el tiempo – dijo el pequeño Sasuke- papá y nuestro hermano Itachi encontraron un pergamino con jutsus exclusivos del clan Uchiha y en uno de ellos dice cómo hacerlo, solo que lo hemos hecho mal y no hemos llegado a la época que queríamos para poder cambiar las cosas.

Qué cosas necesitan cambiar tan urgentemente para tomar un riesgo como este.

Lo hacemos para salvarte a ti mamá, porque estas corriendo mucho peligro y papá está muy desesperado, así que entramos en el templo de la familia y encontramos el pergamino para poder cambiar todo lo que te paso.

Que quieren decir como que Sakura chan está en peligro.

Todo sucedió hace 5 años cuando mamá estaba embarazada de Sasuke, era un día normal papá estaba con el tío Naruto y Kakashi sensei informando de una misión a la hokage, Itachi entrenaba con su equipo, y yo estaba en la academia, mamá se dirigía al hospital para ver un paciente, lo que ella no sabía es que cerca de allí se encontraban varios ninjas renegados los cuales la estaban esperando, por algún motivo querían vengarse de algo que papá les hizo y decidieron que la mejor forma de matarlo era tendiéndole una trampa y para eso necesitarían una distracción que les asegurara su triunfo por lo que tomarían como rehén a su esposa.

**Flash Back**

_Debo apresurarme – pensaba la pelirrosa- el día de hoy se me hizo algo tarde para llegar al hospital, creo que pronto deberé hablar con Tsunade para iniciar con la licencia de maternidad, de esa forma podre dedicarme a terminar de arreglar las cosas del bebe, de todas formas ya solo faltan dos meses para que nazca._

_Al fin aparece Sra. Uchiha, nos ha hecho esperarla demasiado el día de hoy, algunos ya nos estábamos impacientando._

_Quienes son ustedes y que es lo que quieren, como saben quién soy yo y para que me esperaban yo no los conozco así que no veo la razón, dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía en guardia._

_Usted no nos conoce – dijo el desconocido rodeado de un grupo de aproximadamente otros diez hombres quien claramente se veía que eran ninjas- pero nosotros a usted si, tenemos un asunto pendiente con su esposo y estamos seguros de que su presencia nos seria de mucha ayuda al momento de liquidarlo, ya sabe como un seguro de vida._

_Vaya lo único que entiendo es que son unos cobardes, necesitan de amenazas y bajezas para poder pelear, estoy segura que nunca le podrán ganar a Sasuke, todos son unos débiles y yo no iré con ustedes a ningún lado._

_Que conste que quisimos hacerlo todo por las buenas, pero vendrá con nosotros de una forma u otra, así que prepárese, de cualquier forma esta será una pelea fácil somos muchos contra una sola mujer que además está embarazada, por muy ninja que esta sea._

_Hmm acérquense si son tan Valientes y verán lo que una mujer puede hacer- dijo Sakura._

Lo que ninguno de ellos se había percatado era que cerca de los arboles había uno de los aldeanos que había presenciado todo y mientras Sakura empezaba la pelea con los ninjas desconocidos, este había corrido hacia la torre hokage a avisar de la batalla.

_Tsunade sama!, de prisa tenemos que enviar un equipo de apoyo, están atacando a Sakura san cerca del hospital, un aldeano estaba cerca y ha venido a avisar._

Shizune había entrado corriendo al despacho de la hokage y no se había percatado que los tres hombres que se hallaban de visita aun permanecían en la habitación y que todos ellos inmediatamente escucharon lo que decía desaparecieron solo dejando una nube de humo en el lugar en el que habían estado.

_Shizune llama a un equipo anbu para que también se haga presente en ese lugar, hay que alcanzar a esos tres o cuando lleguemos solo encontraremos una masacre y si algo le pasa a Sakura se volverán locos y más de un inocente puede salir lastimado._

_Sasuke llego al lugar de la batalla seguido de Naruto y Kakashi, a los pocos segundos aparecieron Neji, Kiba, Akamaru y Shikamaru quienes habían sido enviados por la hokage, lo que vieron los dejo impactados a todos, a un lado se encontraba una Sakura muy lastimada siendo abrazada por Sasuke y al lado de este estaban Naruto y Kakashi, por lo que se podía ver ella estaba viva pero muy herida al parecer había hecho todo lo posible por evitar que cualquiera de los ataques afectara al bebe, lo cual significaba por momentos tener la guardia baja, cuando Tsunade apareció en la escena corrió hacia ellos e inmediatamente se agacho junto al anterior equipo 7, tomo los signos vitales de Sakura y evaluó el estado en el cual se encontraba, dijo que había que llevarla de urgencias al hospital si querían que se salvara, Sasuke la miro tiernamente por una vez más, deposito a su esposa en brazos de su maestra y le dio que la alcanzaría después._

_La hokage antes de partir le dirigió una significativa mirada a Shikamaru quien era el líder del grupo, la cual significaba que detuvieran a los intrusos y mantuvieran en línea los restantes ninjas, lo que iba a resultar bastante difícil puesto que Sasuke lo rodeaba un aura oscura, tenía en sus ojos una mirada que haría correr de miedo hasta al mismo diablo y si a eso le sumamos que había activado su Mangekyo Sharingan la cosa se iba a poner bastante fea ._

_Por otro lado teníamos a un Naruto siendo detenido por Kakashi, que mostraba una cara seria llena de furia y unos ojos que estaban dejando de ser azules para tornarse rojizos y con pupilas romboidales y un aura rojiza lo empezaba a cubrir. – Esto va ser muy problemático le dijo Shikamaru a Neji._

_Naruto esta pelea es mía – dijo Sasuke- yo me encargare de desparecer de este mundo a estos malditos, así que no te metas, no me llevara mucho tiempo._

_Vaya vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar Uchiha y esta vez te hare pagar por todo lo que nos hiciste antes, no te preocupes te enviaremos al otro mundo rápidamente así a lo mejor y te encuentras con tu queridísima esposa si es que no la pueden salvar, sabes debo reconocer que es buena peleando, dio un gran batalla aunque no es lo suficientemente fuerte para nosotros, al igual que tu, nos vengaremos ahora mismo, ataquen._

_Sasuke permanecía callado y muy tranquilo mientras este hablaba, lo cual no era nada bueno pues hacia que en el ambiente se sintiera un miedo mucho más grande, de un momento a otro despareció de la vista de todos y empezaron caer ninjas muertos en todos lados, seguidos por terribles gritos de agonía hasta que solo quedo en pie el jefe de la banda quien a su vez se encontraba totalmente desorientado puesto que no había visto el momento en que los había atacado a todos._

_Tu eres el principal responsable de esto, te hare pagar a ti y a diferencia de ellos tu sufrirás mucho antes de morir- dijo Sasuke- pagaras por cada golpe que Sakura recibió y suplicaras piedad mientras este sufrimiento se repetirá por días y días._

De pronto el ninja desconocido escucho un ruido en medio de todo el silencio como si hubieran miles de aves en aquel lugar y se agarro su estomago lastimado con una cara de sorpresa por no ver el momento en que lo atacaron, cuando levanto la vista se encontró a sí mismo en una especie de cruz sin ninguna herida y en frente suyo a un Sasuke con un Chidori en la mano dispuesto a travesarlo otra vez.

_Acaba de atraparlo en el Genjutsu del Sharingan – dijo Kakashi a todos los demás que se habían acercado a él y Naruto - un solo segundo en nuestro tiempo son tres días dentro de la mente de él, lo que corresponde a tres días de sufrimiento y tortura, si yo sufrí cuando Itachi utilizo el mismo truco conmigo, no quiero saber por lo que está pasando ese en la mente de Sasuke, en este momento hasta lastima me da ese hombre._

Habían pasado aproximadamente cinco minutos desde que Sasuke había empezado y todavía no sacaba a su oponente del Genjutsu, de un momento a otro Naruto fue hasta su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro de forma conciliadora.

_Sasuke es suficiente ya déjalo, no puedes hacerlo sufrir más que esto, deben haber pasado años de estar siendo torturado en su mente, a estas alturas no creo que pueda hacerle daño a nadie, su cerebro debe estar totalmente inservible en estos momentos, además tenemos que ir al hospital a ver como sigue Sakura._

Haciéndole caso a su amigo, Sasuke desactivo su Sharingan y desapareció en una nube de humo seguido por el resto de su equipo, cayendo el ninja inmediatamente al suelo con una fascie de sufrimiento en su rostro y muerto instantáneamente.

_Los tres anbu que aun permanecían en la escena se acercaron a recoger el cuerpo del hombre y los demás ninjas. Recuérdame nunca meterme con Sasuke si está enojado – le dijo Kiba a Shikamaru con una cara que demostraba terror al estarse imaginando en la situación que había visto anteriormente._

FIN FLAHS BACK

Entonces es por eso que dijeron que estoy a punto de morir? Quede lastimada todo este tiempo y no he podido recuperarme verdad.

No mamá si te recuperaste aunque tuviste que permanecer internada en el hospital los dos meses restantes hasta que yo naciera, el problema se presento hace ocho meses.

Porque? –dijo Naruto- aparecieron otros ninjas para atacarla porque si es así esta vez yo si les daré una lección.

No el problema no es ese, fue hace ocho meses que mamá quedo nuevamente embarazada, al principio todo marchaba bien, pero de un momento a otro se comenzó a sentir muy cansada pero no le hizo mucho caso porque nos decía que era normal que se cansara en el embarazo, hace una semana fue el cumpleaños número 17 de Itachi y papá lo llevo al templo para enseñarle el legado de los Uchiha cuando llegaron a la casa la encontraron desmayada por lo que la llevaron con Tsunade y esta dijo que al parecer habían quedado secuelas del anterior ataque que no habían visto antes, que su útero estaba muy débil y que con el avance del embarazo ella iba a presentar problemas que podría tener complicaciones, pero se corría el riesgo de que uno de los dos no sobreviviera o en el peor de los casos podrían morir ambos.

Si desde ese día ella está en el hospital y papá no se despega de su lado, Itachi es quien se encarga de entrenarnos en estos días a Himeko y a mí, aunque no es que avancemos mucho puesto que todos estamos muy preocupados.

Por eso fue que tomamos el pergamino para viajar en el tiempo, queríamos llegar al día de la pelea para evitarla y así mamá no se enfermara pero nos salió mal el jutsu y llegamos mucho más lejos de lo que queríamos, ahora no sabemos cómo regresar y debemos estar en la casa antes de que llegue nuestro hermano o nos meteremos en graves problemas.

Pero no es que no vayan a poder cambiar las cosas - dijo Sakura - no todo está perdido nosotros ahora conocemos esa parte de la historia y podemos evitar que pase, de esa forma yo no saldré lastimada y no correré ningún riesgo.

Si, Sakura chan tiene razón – dijo el ninja rubio - dejen que esos ninjas lleguen que esta vez será el gran Naruto quien se encargara de darles una paliza.

Ellos tiene razón hermana, tal vez no todo está perdido después de todo, solo tenemos ahora que buscar la forma de regresar a nuestra época.

Déjenme ver ese pergamino, si dicen que yo se lo enseñe a su hermano tal vez lo pueda descifrar.

Los niños le dieron el pergamino a Sasuke y este se concentra en el, luego de aproximadamente diez minutos dijo.

Es bastante simple solo un Uchiha puede regresar sin perderse en los confines del tiempo, para el primer viaje necesitas cualquier tipo de sangre, pero para el regreso debes demostrar que la tuya es verdadera si no nunca regresaras.

Qué! pero Sasuke como van a demostrar que su sangre es verdadera hay que hacer una prueba o que porque mientras vamos al hospital y esperamos los resultados puede pasar mucho tiempo y ese es del que no disponemos.

No seas tonto Naruto -dijo Kakashi- no tienen que someterse a ninguna prueba solo deben demostrar que tienen sangre Uchiha, con algo que caracteriza solo a los de este clan.

No entiendo sensei, de que está hablando.

Naruto, si serás tonto, su línea de sangre, solo el Sharingan los regresara.

Tienen 12 y 5 años verdad, a esa edad y si yo los entreno ya han debido desarrollar el Sharingan aunque sea en el primer nivel, solo tienen que activarlo y al mismo tiempo recitar el jutsu para poder volver su tiempo.

Muy bien entonces podemos hacerlo ya sabemos utilizar bien nuestra línea sanguínea, nos vamos entonces, fue bastante extraño encontrarlos y hablar con ustedes y aunque no hicimos lo que en un principio queríamos sabemos que de alguna forma el futuro va a cambiar por lo que hemos hecho hoy.

Que tengan buen viaje dijeron Sakura y Naruto a la vez.

Adiós mamá y papá, nos vemos en el futuro tío Naruto! y Kakashi sensei no te alteres mucho esta vez cuando te enteres que Itachi es novio de tu hija, el de verdad la quiere mucho – dijo el pequeño.

Cállate idiota- le reprendió su hermana y antes de que Kakashi y los demás preguntaran de que hija estaban hablando, activaron el Sharingan realizaron el jutsu y desaparecieron.

Aparecieron nuevamente en el mismo lugar donde habían estado, aunque ahora se encontraban solos corrieron hacia la casa querían ver si había cambiado en algo el futuro lo que habían hecho, cuando entraron a la sala esta se encontraba vacía y todo estaba tal cual como lo habían dejado antes de irse, se miraron algo desilusionados pensando que no habían mejorado nada la situación, cuando de pronto entro un Itachi sonriente acompañado de su novia Rin.

Donde estaba par de tontos! los hemos buscado desde hace un rato, papá nos quiere a todos en el hospital el tío Naruto, Hinata y los gemelos Uzumaki al igual que Kakashi y Anko ya se encuentra allá, solo faltaban ustedes dos que decidieron desaparecer el día de hoy.

Hermano que sucede porque están todos reunidos, le ha pasado algo malo a mamá o al bebe?.

Claro que no tonto, mamá mostro una mejoría repentina, ella está fuera de peligro, pero por decisión de los médicos el bebe ha nacido un mes antes para evitar volver a correr riesgos pero todos están bien, vamos que tenemos una nueva hermanita y tienen que ir a conocerla.

Los dos niños se miraron con una cara de felicidad que hacía tiempo no se veía en sus rostros, lo que habían intentado hacer tal vez no había salido como ellos querían pero algo si había cambiado, su mamá estaba bien, había nacido sin riesgo el nuevo integrante del clan y volverían a ser la familia que eran antes de que todo aquello pasara. Tal vez no habían podido cambiar el que lastimaran a su madre pero estaban convencidos que en otro tiempo si iban a poder hacerlo porque ya estarían preparados a la espera de ese día y de esa forma no se repetiría esa historia, ninguno de ellos pasaría por aquella misma angustia, no verían la tristeza en sus caras nunca más porque a partir de ese momento nuevamente solo habría felicidad.

**FIN**

Espero que la historia haya gustado.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
